ROOF LOVE
by phantomoftheopera111
Summary: Story 52. Bruce goes to try and make it up to his family after his outburst. NOTE: Takes place after Story 49!


The "thrilling" sequel to Story 49: WHAT'S NEW PUSSYCAT. I lie, it's not that thrilling. :\

Anyways! Enjoy, readers!

* * *

ROOF LOVE

* * *

Selina tapped her foot and looked at her costume spread out on her bed.

"Oh what the hell," Selina shrugged.

She slipped off her black bra and panties and slipped on her leather one piece uniform and fixed her sleeves. She pulled her black knee high boots out of her closet and yanked them on. She picked up her gloves and slid them on.

Selina opened the door and headed out to the kitchen.

Ivy and Harvey were sitting at the counter.

Selina raised her eyebrow, "Whatcha doing?"

Harvey looked up, "Nothing."

Ivy smiled coyly, "Just talking."

Selina walked over and looked at the papers. Ivy pushed them off the table.

"Hmm…" Selina mumbled.

"You going out?" Harvey asked.

"Yep. Just checking out with my parents so they don't freak out when I'm gone."

Ivy snickered and kneeled over picking up the papers, "That's nice."

Selina nodded, "Be back later."

She walked back down the hallway and grabbed her mask and whip.

Selina walked to the balcony and crawled up the side of the building. She crouched on the roof and put her mask on. She stood up and felt the wind flow past her face. She smiled and jumped onto the next roof.

* * *

Catwoman was lying on a coffee shop in Central Gotham. She looked around for any kind of mugging, or robbery going on.

The night was silent. Well, as silent as a city like Times Square could be.

Selina got up and kicked a lose piece of roof off and watched it fall to the ground.

She leaned over the edge and she paused while looking at Gotham national Bank. She bit her lip and looked around for any Bat clan.

"Maybe I'll just go rob a bank."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," replied a voice behind her.

Selina jumped and turned around, "Shit! Don't do that!"

Nightwing smiled and crouched down next to Selina, "What ya looking for?"

"Anything. I'm freaking bored. How the hell did you do that?"

"Please. I learned from the master."

Selina smirked, "Right. What are you doing?"

"I wanted to know why you were out stalking about."

"Hmm," Selina smiled.

Dick grinned, "Are you looking for Bruce?"

Selina glared at him.

Dick put his hands up in self defense, "Sorry."

She growled and rolled onto her back, "How's Babs?"

Nightwing shrugged and pulled out his com-link, "Oracle, you there?"

"Oracle is here. What you need, Former Boy Wonder?"

"How you doing?" Nightwing grinned.

Catwoman smiled, "Flirter."

"I'm not as bad as Bruce."

"Yes you are," Oracle smirked.

"Kiss my ass."

"No, you kiss MY ass."

"Kiss my ass," Dick muttered.

"If you two are done kissing each other's asses we need some help down here, Wing," Robin's voice came over the link.

"Good comeback," Barbara scoffed.

Dick ignored her comment and spoke to Tim, "Can Catwoman come?"

"Sure."

"Let's go, Kitty," Nightwing grinned getting up, shooting his grappling gun.

Catwoman jumped off after him.

* * *

Robin was perched on the building in front of the museum.

"What's going on?" Nightwing asked jumping next to him.

"Robbery. No clue what they're going for, but they've set off two alarms and have the security guard hostage."

"We gonna storm in?"

"Yeah… where's Selina?"

Nightwing looked around, "Uh…"

"I thought she was with you."

"That's what I thought."

Suddenly there was a loud crash from inside the museum.

"Damn it…." Robin grumbled jumping to the building and rolling through the window, Nightwing was right behind him.

Catwoman had the burglar up against the wall.

Nightwing pulled out a pair of handcuffs and walked over to the guy. Catwoman pulled off the mask as Nightwing cuffed him. He held onto the chain and looked at Robin.

"Send him to the Commish?"

Robin nodded, "Let's go."

Nightwing wrapped his arm around the guy and took off out the window. The semi-quiet night air was broken by the screams of the vigilante's hostage.

Catwoman and Robin jumped after Nightwing and they headed to the police headquarters.

* * *

Robin crossed his arms as they handed off the robber to Detective Bullock.

Gordon walked over to the masked people and sighed, "Nice night."

Nightwing nodded, "Yep. How is your family?"

Gordon nodded, "They're doing well, thank you. Where is your mentor tonight?"

Nightwing shrugged, "I can't say."

"I think he's doing work from home tonight," Robin spoke up.

"Ah."

"We should head off, Commish," Nightwing smiled, "Goodnight."

"Hopefully I won't have to see you guys tonight. Take it easy," Gordon smiled heading inside.

The group jumped up to the roof of the police headquarters. From there they moved over to a more private building roof.

"What's going on Selina?" Tim asked.

Selina looked over, "What do you mean?"

"Well, why are you out?"

"Why not?"

Dick smirked, "C'mon. You have to have an excuse."

"Were you planning on seeing Bruce?"

Selina glared at Tim, "No. Have you guys seen Bruce?"

"I had to go back to get my stuff," Tim muttered.

"You've been living with Dick?" Selina asked in shock.

"Hey… I can take care of him," Dick grumbled.

Selina rolled her eyes, "So no one has seen Bruce?"

Tim shook his head, "No."

Dick bit his lip, "No."

"So he could be dead?"

Dick sighed, "Yeah."

"For your information I'm among the living," a gravely voice came from the darkened shadows.

Selina whipped around and growled, "You were spying on us."

"No. Listening."

Dick and Tim stepped back.

"You two, leave. I need to talk to Selina alone."

Dick jumped off the roof and his grappling gun shot up to the next one. Tim followed.

Bruce watched the boys jump off, "Selina?"

Selina had her arms planted on her hips, "What?"

"Please, why are you mad?"

Selina laughed, "Wow Bruce. You really don't know what you do."

"What did I do?"

"You pushed away three of the people you love."

Bruce sighed and pulled off his cowl, "Selina…"

Selina took off her mask and shook her hair, "What?"

"I…"

Selina moved closer to him, "What?"

Bruce moved to Selina, he tried not to stare at the tight leather that covered Selina's body.

Selina smiled sexily and pressed herself to Bruce, "You what?"

Bruce's lips moved, but no words came out.

"Cat got your tongue?" Selina purred.

Bruce closed his eyes, "I'm sorry."

Selina nodded and brushed a finger across Bruce's cheek, "I know."

Bruce shuddered from the touch, "Ok?"

Selina smiled and nodded, "Ok."

Bruce wrapped his gloved arms around Selina's waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Selina grasped her arms around Bruce's neck and kissed him more passionately.

Bruce let a moan escape his lips, "I've missed you."

Selina nodded and pressed her lips against his again and again. Bruce crushed his lips against hers until she had to pull away for a breath.

"Oh God…" Selina groaned and jumped into Bruce's grasp. She wrapped her legs around him and held onto him tightly. She pressed herself as close as she could.

Bruce fell to his knees still holding Selina, "Are we going to do it on the roof?"

Selina nodded quickly and pulled back to unzip her leather leotard. She pushed it off her shoulders and ripped off her gloves.

Bruce pulled his weighted gloves off and they fell to the ground with a thud. He undid his cape and cowl and let it fall to the ground with another crash.

"Why is your uniform so heavy?"

Bruce shrugged and held Selina to him again.

"What should we do?"

"What do you mean?" Selina asked through kisses.

"Quickly or 'getting it on'?"

Selina pushed Bruce back, "Let's get it on."

Bruce smiled and pulled her uniform off her shoulders the rest of the way and began pulling it down her body. He stopped at her hips, "I can't get the rest."

Selina nodded, "Take off the Batpants."

Bruce snickered and arched his back to unclasp his utility belt and pull down his Kevlar pants. Selina stood up and kicked off her boots and slipped off the rest of her costume. Bruce pulled off his shirt and dropped it near the rest of his clothing.

Selina crawled between Bruce's legs and kissed his chest, "I've missed you."

Bruce pulled Selina up father so she was straddling his waist. Selina kissed Bruce's lips. Bruce slid his hands up her body and rested on her breasts. Selina tossed back her head and moaned.

Bruce pulled her forward and massaged her shoulder blades. Selina kissed Bruce's neck and smiled.

* * *

Selina slipped on her boot and smiled at Bruce. She pulled on both of her gloves and ran her fingers through her hair. Bruce fixed his cape and cowl and put them back in place.

Selina stood up and watched Bruce harshly pull his bulky gloves back on.

He looked at her, "That was nice."

Selina moved in for another kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, "It was."

The clock from the clock tower let out twelve loud rings. Selina sighed, "I should go."

Bruce nodded, "Ok."

Selina gave him another kiss before running towards the edge of the building. Before she jumped off she turned around to face Bruce.

"Promise me one thing."

Bruce cleared his throat and went into the Batman tone, "What?"

"Apologize to your kids. They love you and are hurting you are mad at them."

Bruce thought about it then nodded, "Ok."

Selina leaned back and shot off the roof and headed to the apartment.

Bruce watched her form disappear into the dark night sky. He sighed and turned on his inter-com link.

"Nightwing? Robin?"

"I'm on Bats," Dick's voice replied.

"Me too," Tim added.

"Can I get you to come back over here?"

"Yep."

A second later Dick and Tim were on the roof in front of Bruce with their arms crossed.

"How did you…?" Bruce asked.

"We were uh…" Dick mumbled pointing over into the darkness.

"You were where?"

Tim cut in, "Around."

Bruce stared at them, "No."

Dick shifted uncomfortably, "Heh…"

Bruce walked up to his kids, "Are you saying you saw me and Selina?"

"No, no, no!" Dick looked at Tim then back at Bruce, "Yes."

Bruce sighed, "Great."

"What were you doing?" Tim asked.

"They were having sex dumb ass, "Dick growled.

"No. Why were they doing it?"

Bruce sighed, "I was making it up to her."

Tim looked at Dick, "Ew."

Dick sighed, "So you two are good?"

"Yeah," Bruce nodded.

Tim crossed his arms and looked away.

Dick nudged him in the back, "What about Tim?"

"What about him?"

"You have anything to say to him?"

Bruce sighed, "Tim?"

Tim looked at Bruce, "Yeah?"

"I know I'm an ass at times, but I'm sorry."

Tim thought for a few minutes then sighed, "Fine."

"Ok?"

Tim nodded, "Thank Bruce."

"Will you come home now?"

Tim nodded, "I don't know how much longer I can live on Chinese take out."

Dick grumbled.

Bruce looked at Dick, "And you."

"Me?" Dick asked pointing to himself, "Look Bruce, I love you and you know that, but if you're gonna do to me what you just did to Selina there I'm gonna pass."

Bruce glared at him, "You just ruined it. I hope you're happy."

Dick smirked and held out his arms, "Group hug!"

Tim began walking away and Dick grabbed him then held out his other arm to Bruce, "C'mon. You want to join."

Bruce sighed and wrapped his arms around his two adopted kids.

Dick grinned, "This is nice."

Tim pulled away, "I'm done."

Bruce walked off and leapt off the building and shot back up to the next one. Tim followed after him. Dick rolled his eyes and followed his family.

FIN


End file.
